szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Doris Day
'Doris Day - Doris von Kappelhoff' left|200 px|Doris Day Doris Mary Ann Kappelhoff wurde als drittes Kind des Musiklehrers William Kappelhoff (1892–1967) und seiner Frau Alma Sophia Welz (1895–1976) geboren. Beide Eltern waren als Kinder deutscher Einwanderer ebenfalls in Cincinnati zur Welt gekommen. Doris wollte ursprünglich Tänzerin werden, konnte ihren Traum aufgrund eines im Alter von 14 Jahren bei einem Autounfall erlittenen Beinbruchs aber nicht verwirklichen. Ancestry of Doris Day compiled by William Addams Reitwiesner 'Genealogy' The following material on the immediate ancestry of Doris Day should not be considered either exhaustive or authoritative, but rather as a first draft. 'EXTRACTS from the U.S. FEDERAL DECENNIAL CENSUS' 1930 - Ohio, Hamilton Co., Cincinnati, ED 55, sheet 10A, line 14 Kappelhoff William J H M W 37 M 24 Ohio Hanover Germany Hanover Germany Organist Church Alma W F W 34 M 21 Ohio Baden Germany Baden Germany Paul A S M W 10 S Ohio Ohio Ohio Doris M D F W 7 S Ohio Ohio Ohio -------- 1900 - Ohio, Hamilton Co., Cincinnati, ED 59, sheet 9B, line 97, cont. on sheet 10A Kappelhoff Frank H W M Aug 1843 56 M 26 Germany Germany Germany 1875 25 ... Keeper Agnes W W F Sep 1853 46 M 26 11 8 Germany Germany Germany 1875 25 Frank S W M Jul 1876 23 S New Jersey Germany Germany Baker Katie D W F Sep 1879 20 S Ohio Germany Germany Seamstress Lizzie D W F Dec 1880 19 S Ohio Germany Germany Sales Lady Henry S W M Oct 1883 16 S Ohio Germany Germany Baker Apr Edward S W M Dec 1886 13 S Ohio Germany Germany At School William S W M Dec 1892 7 S Ohio Germany Germany At School Leo S W M Sep 1894 5 S Ohio Germany Germany At School Bernard S W M Jan 1897 3 S Ohio Germany Germany (7 lodgers) -------- 1900 - Ohio, Hamilton Co., Cincinnati, ED 111, sheet 5A, line 3 Welz William H W M May 1866 34 M 12 Germany Germany Germany 1884 16 Na Teamster Anna W W F Mch 1863 37 M 12 5 4 Germany Germany Germany 1881 19 William F S W M May 1889 11 S Ohio Germany Germany At School Carl S W M Jan 1891 9 S Ohio Germany Germany Alma D W F Jul 1896 3 S Ohio Germany Germany Maria D W F May 1898 2 S Ohio Germany Germany -------- 'NOTES' 1 -- Many sources give her surname as "von Kappelhoff". It's not known why the "von" has been added, as it is not supported by any evidence. William Addams Reitwiesner died at Washington, D.C., 12 November 2010. The genealogical portion of this website is now being managed by his literary executor, Christopher Challender Child of Boston, Massachusetts. Please direct correspondence to WmAddamsTrust@gmail.com until we are able to access his e-mail accounts. Thehomepage of "wargs.com". wargs stands for: William Addams Reitwiesner Genealogical Services 'SOURCES CONSULTED AND CITED' [http://www.wargs.com/other/day.html%7C William Addams Reitwiesner] wargs@wargs.com